


Oopsies?

by Seru



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, courtesy of Rinrin, don't lie i know you ship takuya and minami too, mild swearing, samezuka team, they're all gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6902314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seru/pseuds/Seru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Rin tried to keep his cool (read: tried) Momo doesn't know how to shut up, the whole team's probably gay and Ai whispers.</p><p>(or Person A frustratingly yell "kick my ass" and Person B says "I'd rather eat it")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oopsies?

**Author's Note:**

> haha unbeta'd as usual 8')

Momo's normally so energetic during practice, sure he's got overboard a few- no, a lot of times before but this is a whole new level of being overboard.

"Momo."

Rin practically growled.

"I-It wasn't- I'm sorry!"

Momo was fidgeting and looking down at his naked feet looking like a dejected dog.

Rin pressed his lips into a thin line. Sousuke side glanced at him knowing that Rin's probably controlling his temper. A sigh from the redhead's lips never came out but he rubbed his temples to soothe the growing headache.

"How the hell did this happen?"

Rin asks calmly but his tone carries seriousness like a captain he is.

"Actually, it's Uozumi-senpai's idea-"

Momo began but a brunette yelled at the farthest side of the pool.

"You wanted to bet on it!"

"But you're the one who said we can-"

"You were so eager! I was telling you to not go overboard!"

Before Momo could shout back, Rin sighed loudly.

"Okay, that's enough! Uozumi get your ass here."

The brunnete reluctantly trudged his way over.

Once the both of the settled, Rin shifted his weight on his other foot and let a hand rest on his hip.

"So you think it's alright for the whole team to get butt naked and swim laps just to see how long the skin will take before it wrinkle?"

Momo bit his lip as he kept his head hung low, Uozumi did the same.

Almost everyone in the team is naked, those who were in the pool were probably rewearing their swimming attires under the water to save them from further humiliation.

Thank, god they did not talk Ai to this.

Rin was glad, though he'd not show it.

"No but being naked helps the team to be closer.."

Momo mumbled and Rin had to strain in order for him to hear. Uozumi gave him a jab on his ribs and Momo yelped. The brunette glared at Momo silently telling him not to say more.

Rin gaped and eyed Momo closely.

"What."

"You see, being naked with someone brings intimacy so I thought it could help-"

"Momo!"

Uozumi clamped his hand over Momo's mouth to keep him from telling more.

"What the fuck."

Rin spat. Ai watched them at the side, ready to step in if Rin's temper flared dangerously again.

Kazuki and a few others were quietly snickering either because Momo's having quite a death wish or because Uozumi knows exactly what the kid meant but obviously Momo doesn't know so he has to keep him three seconds away from dying.

But despite Uozumi's effort to keep Momo alive, the gingerhead licked across the brunette's palm.

Uozumi screeched and let go of Momo's face.

Kazuki tried to stifle his laugh but instead he snorted hard.

"FUCKING SHIT MOMO!"

it goes unnoticed.

"Yamazaki-senpai and I do it sometimes-"

Sousuke, who was drinking his water with no interest with the ruckus suddenly gagged and spit his water.

Ai didnt know that there's something going on with his kouhai and Rin's best friend, unpleasant images flooded his mind. The silverhead blushed deeply.

The rest of the team was silent, well except for Kazuki who was heaving from too much laughing.

However, Rin looked scandalized and was a second away from snapping.

"Momo!"

Momo was unfazed and he continued.

"Well I saw you and Nitori-senpai do it too and I thought that the method is really effective-"

"MOMO I SWEAR TO GOD."

Rin was beet red now and Ai squeaked, feeling his face burn. Kazuki gave him a hard slap on the back snickering.

The whole team knew that Ai and Rin was a thing anyway.

"and Kazuki-senpai and Uozumi-senpai seems to be enjoying it to-"

Uozumi perked at that, hands balling in his side and face reddening.

Rin didn't really need to know that half of his team was gay.

"CHRIST!"

Rin slapped his hands on Momo's lips to keep him from speaking.

"maybe the whole team needs to sleep naked if that's more effective?"

Kazuki suggested, wriggling his eyebrows at Tomato Uozumi. The brunnete hissed at him but Kazuki laughed it off.

"GOD, THIS TEAM-"

"is probably gay."

Kazuki continued and Momo nodded his head against Rin's hand. Sousuke stared at his friend, quite amused.

"JUST KICK MY ASS."

Rin sighed, messing his hair. Ai fidgeted, smiling down on his pale hands.

"I'd rather eat it though."

He mumbled.

Or at least he thought.

There was no yelling from Rin but Kazuki doubled over, clutching his stomach.

Ai looked up and saw that everyone was looking at him.

He stared back.

Rin was impossibly red now and was gaping at him.

_Wait, don't tell me-_

"Ah!"

Ai gasped, horrified. They'd heard him, the whole team did.

"N-no! I-I'm sorry! I wasn't-"

Ai frantically waved his hand in front of him. Sousuke gave Rin a soft pat on the back and retreated to showers, practice was over five minutes ago.

Kazuki gave Ai a thumbs up and dragged Uozumi away who in turn gave another hiss.

"Way to go Nitori-senpai!"

Momo chirped as he skipped away, heading to the showers as well. People was filing out the pool until Rin and Ai were the only people in there.

Rin took a couple of steps towards Ai but he squeezed his eyes shut. He was sure his face was going to burn and fall off from his head for good.

Until he felt something warm on top of his nose. Ai opened his blue eyes just in time to see Rin pull away.

"Ah- I'm sorry..."

Ai mumbled but Rin gave him a pat on his head, ruffling his silver hair in the process.

"S'fine."

Rin turned his head away although Ai could see the blushing tips of his ear.

"Nitori-senpai, I'll be going home late later! I'm rooting for you!"

Momo yelled, peeking behind the doors of the locker rooms. He was winking at Ai, hinting something that makes the silverhead flush.

"Momo!"

Though both Rin and Ai knew that they'd spend the rest of the night making out later.

**Author's Note:**

> samezuka swim team is gay no one can convince me otherwise


End file.
